The Games of Delphi
by gabs-magical-abs
Summary: After a woman is found sneaking in to the games of Delphi, Aphrodite makes a bet with Apollo that she can find a warrior woman that can best his male champions. But with Xena burdened by pregnancy, who is going to step up and take the challenge? Note: contains some X/G romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Games of Delphi**

_**Disclaimer: I shall rule the universe at some point in the future, so technically everything belongs to future!Raeden. I do not, however, own the rights to anything to do with X:WP. The Delphi games were real, as was the story about the woman sneaking in to the games. Well, I've kind of modified it to go along with my story, but whatever. Also, I wrote half of this first chapter whilst slightly intoxicated and I wrote the other half on a bus. I haven't edited it. I just thought I'd post what I'd written before it gets lost to the annals of half-finished stories.**_

Apollo sat near his seer-pool, looking down at the games being played in his honour. Every four years, the greatest bards and athletes of the Hellenes would gather in Delphi and compete in feats of strength, speed and cunning. They were similar to the great games in Olympia, held in Zeus' honour, but with a twist. Apollo held bards in high regard, moreso even than the athletes that dominated the games. Thus, included in the games was the bardic competition, a challenge of wit and whimsy that attracted the best storytellers in the land.

Apollo watched with great interest as the runners lined up for the stadium race, a tradition which Hercules had started in his youth. This year promised to be a close match, with the young Temeculus and the veteran Diomedes. Temeculus was from a family of supurb athletes, his father having won the first of the stadium races at Delphi, and his uncle being a champion at discuss. Diomedes, on the other hand, was the victor of the last game's race, and was still in fantastic shape.

A shout from the official called the men to their positions. An anticipatory silence echoes throughout the crowd as they awaited the start of the race.

They erupted as it began. The competitors soon fell out of their starting positions until only two ran neck-and-neck. Neither was able to pull away, and thus both crossed at what appeared to be the same time.

A hushed susurrus filled the grounds as the officials deliberated.

"Temeculus!" the main official yelled, causing the crowd to cheer in celebration.

Frantic movement began in one section of the crowd and soon the cheering slowly began to trickle to a halt, being replaced by sheer rage.

"A woman!" Apollo hissed. "What is she doing there?"

All but one began screaming for her death. Temeculus' disbelief rung through the hatred and anger. "Mother?"

"She is your mother, boy?" an official asked.

"I am." The woman replied. "And now I can die happy after seeing my husband's legacy carried on by my son."

The officials looked at each other, unsure of what to do. It was against the sacred rules put down by Apollo himself for a woman to be present at the games. On the other hand, she came from a family of superior athletes. That she had a hand in the making of Temeculus meant that it would be a shame to end her life.

"We shall consult the Oracle. She shall speak with Apollo and he will determine her fate." The main official said.

"What's up sunshine?" Aphrodite appeared at Apollo's side. "Why all the drama?"

"A woman witnessed the games!" Apollo sneered.

"Oh. That all?" Aphrodite asked, walking away from the pool and taking a seat on one of Apollo's lounges.

"That all? A woman has no place there!"

"Aw, is lil' Apollo afraid of being shown up by a woman? That's cute."

"I shall not yield to your taunting, Aphrodite. Don't you have some womanly duties to attend to?" He replied, keeping his eyes on the games below. He needed to be ready for when his oracle tried to contact him.

"Oh, I attend to my duties to women just fine. Unlike some people around here."

"Say what you will, it shall not change the fact that females could not hold their own in the games."

Aphrodite stood up and positioned herself opposite Apollo. "Would you like to make a bet?" She smiled.

Apollo sighed. "Why bother? The warrior woman is not fit to compete. Even if she were, I still doubt her heritage enough to call foul play."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I do not fear, Aphrodite. I am merely trying to prevent you from making a fool of yourself and your intended victim."

"Aw, how sweet. What if we bet a temple each?"

"Thessaly."

"Cleonae"

"It is done. Bring your champion in one month's time. She shall compete against my chosen."

"Catch ya in a month then. Ciao, Sunshine." Aphrodite disappeared in a flash.

Apollo sat, deep in thought after she left. He knew his half-sister was up to no good, but he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Gabrielle, as had become her habit of late, awoke as Apollo's chariot began its journey. She disentangled herself from her sleeping partner, causing her to growl at the missing warmth. Gabrielle smiled and kissed Xena's cheek before grabbing her sai and walking off into the surrounding forest.

She didn't go too far – just far enough that her morning training wouldn't disturb Xena's rest. She also remained close enough so that she could come to Xena's aid if need be. Xena wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't handle things as well in her present state. Nor should she, really. Who knows what damage their child could suffer with Xena's extravagant fighting style. And what would happen were she to get hit? Xena was a remarkable fighter, but she wasn't infalliable. This was why Gabrielle had taken on more and more of a combat role of late. She needed to protect their child, as much from their enemies as from Xena herself. She wasn't strong enough. She was never good enough. The early morning training sessions helped, but she began to wonder if she'd ever become that warrior she'd foolishly dreamt of being as a teenager.

She began her normal stretching routine, limbering up before executing a series of drills that got more and more complex as time went on. She found peace in the movements. They cleared her mind, much like the meditation Eli had taught her. She had mused, at one point, of the sinister serenity she felt. The art of love and war were alike in far too many ways.

She flung a sai at a nearby tree, causing the resulting thud to resonate through out the forest.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Gabrielle broke into a grin. "Aphrodite!" she said as she embraced the goddess.

"So how's life, sweet pea?" Aphrodite asked once they separated.

Gabrielle bit her lip, contemplating just how to answer.

Aphrodite placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "That bad, huh?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No. Not bad. Just… different. A lot has changed lately. Xena and I… well, we're struggling with our role reversal. I feel like I'm wearing hand-me-downs three sizes too large."

"Looks like they're just right to me. I'm digging the new threads, by the way. It shows all your assets off nicely."

Gabrielle couldn't help but grin as she swatted the goddess with the back of her hand. "Aphrodite!"

"What? If you've got it, flaunt it, I say. And boy have you got it."

"You know my body is reserved for Xena."

"Speaking of the warrior babe, how's she coping with the pregnancy?"

"She keeps on trying to fight. I'm trying to prevent her from needing to do that. I'm afraid I'm not the best warrior though."

"Not much of a warrior? Girl, you need to look in a mirror."

"I have, and I've realised it isn't enough."

"Tell you what. I'll prove to you that you can kick ass."

"And how are you going to do that? This isn't going to involve magic, right?"

"Duh! By entering you into the Delphi games!"

"Aphrodite, women aren't allowed to watch, let alone compete. And you're not turning me into a man."

"Turning you into a man would be such a waste." She stood there, pretending to contemplate. "Hmm. Maybe I could make a deal with Sunshine."

"You mean, Apollo? I think I'll pass, thank you."

"What if I said I had already made a deal?"

"Then you can thank him for the offer, and inform him that I am regretfully unavailable to compete."

"Ok, ok. What if I made a bet with Apollo that I could find a woman to beat his champion."

"I can give you a list of good Amazons."

"But it has to be you, Gabby! You're strong and smart and you've got the bard thing! I'd lose without you."

"What did you bet?"

"My temple in Thessaly."

"Maybe you should go and say goodbye to it."

"Please Gabrielle? For me?" Aphrodite begged.

Gabrielle's heart melted at Aphrodite's pleading voice. "I'm sorry. I need to focus on Xena and our child. They come first. Always."

"What if I offer you this?" A shimmer of sparks flew as an object materialised in her hand.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide and she gulped. "Delphi, you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Delphi was a live and crawling with people from all walks of life. The merchants cried out to bypassers, selling everything from flights of fancy to rare delicacies.

"I've always wanted to see one of these games." Gabrielle said to a bored XEna. "To see Delphi filled with such life. Do you think it's like this in Olympia?"

"The view probably isn't as good." Xena indicated to the sea of olive trees that lay far below them. Delphi sat near the majestic Mount Parnassus and was high up on a rocky outcrop. It was certainly a picturesque scene. "Olympia lies on planes."

"Apollo has great tastes in scenery. I will give him that. It is rather inspiring, really."

Xena responded with a non-committal grunt as the pair passed Sparta's offering vault. All of the great Greek cities had their own vault, in which they stored all of the gold, treasures and various other objects they gave to the Oracle in hopes of obtaining her favour. It was a competition between the cities as to who could present the largest offerings, and thus far, Athens and Sparta were greatly outperforming the others. "Are you sure about this, Gabrielle? I know you want to help out Aphrodite, but this seems a bit extreme for a ridiculous wager."

"Oh, there's more to it than that. Aphrodite offered me a reward."

Xena stared at Gabrielle and raised one of her eyebrows.

Gabrielle laughed. "Not that kind of reward. It's something for the both of us."

"What is it?"

"That's a surprise."

"And it is worth all this?" Xena asked, motioning to the throng of people.

"Definitely." Gabrielle grinned.

"Your funeral." Xena shrugged. "Is that where Aphrodite asked you to meet her?" Xena asked,nodding in the direction of the temple that lay in front of them."

"That's the place. Apollo facing the east; Dionysus, the west. Delphi must be quite the character at night."

Xena chose to ignore her companion's musings. "The line to see the Oracle winds all the way past the amphitheatre. We're not going to make it in there by nightfall."

"We'll think of something. Maybe there's a back door."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Have fun with that. I'm going to find myself a nice inn, hopefully with a nice bath."

Gabrielle turned to Xena and touched her arm gently. "Will you be alright?"

Xena glared at her. "I'm pregnant, not helpless, Gabrielle."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just worry about you."

"Yeah, yeah." Xena pulled herself free from Gabrielle's grasp. "I'll see you later. Have fun with your friends." She walked off.

"Xena!" Gabrielle tried to get her attention, but she had already merged with the crowd. Sighing, she returned to the task at hand. Xena was right. She wouldn't be able to get in the conventional way. Not in time, anyway. She silently cursed Aphrodite for not choosing a more logical meeting place. That was one of the problems when dealing with the gods; they had this habit of forgetting the limitations of mortals. Would that she could simply teleport, but alas, she was stuck meandering about like the rest of her kind.

The way she saw it, she had four options: talking, sneaking, waiting or fighting. Waiting wasn't really an option; not when Xena was in one of her moods. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could placate Xena. If she took too long, chances were that her partner would end up sulking for a few days, and that's something Gabrielle wanted to avoid at all costs. It was days like that that made Gabrielle look back fondly on the days before Xena's pregnancy and subsequent mood swings.

Fighting her way in was just plain silly and she couldn't believe she had even contemplated it. So, that left talking and sneaking. Talking was apparently what she was good at, but she really didn't know anymore. It seemed that all she did lately was solve everything through violence. Was that because she was trying to protect Xena and their child, or was it more complicated than that? She felt so lost lately. She knew that Eli's way wasn't for her, but she also felt like her current role was ill fitting. She sighed. This was not helping the task at hand.

Going through Apollo's side of the temple was not a plausible option. The guards posted there would no doubt have heard all of the excuses and sweet talk. She couldn't even use her Amazon Queen status, as all were considered equal in the eyes of the Oracle. Her best option was to talk to Dionysus' disciples. Though this entrance was closed to the public during the day, she knew she had a better shot there. Circumnavigating the crowd and stepping over the fissure that ran all the way up through Parnassus itself, Gabrielle made her way to the temple. She was stopped by a burly looking guard.

"Halt, miss. This section of the temple is closed 'til night fall. If you want to see the Oracle, you'll have to wait in line like everybody else."

Gabrielle decided to take a gamble. She changed the way she stood, emphasising her more 'appealing' assets. "I don't want to see a silly Oracle. I'm here for the festival tonight. I heard you were looking for _entertainment._"

The guard scanned her body with his eyes, lingering on her breasts and abs. His gaze didn't return to her face. "You're going to have to see Jason down at the square. He takes care of all that." He shrugged apologetically.

She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Aw, but middle men are no fun. All he's going to do is take a cut of the money. And for what? I'm here already. Surely you can sign me up?"

The guard gulped. "I'll… uh… I'll see what I can do. Stay here, I'll be back." He went in to the temple and a minute later returned with a younger, skinnier guard, who then took his place at the entrance. "Alright miss. Follow me."

She did as instructed, following him as he entered the temple. It was a strange place. One side was full of rigour and order, decorated in gold trimmings. A statue of Apollo graced it, staring down at a rather risqué statue of Dionysus. The other contained chaos and debauchery, with lewd friezes adorning the walls and vines covering the pillars, giving it a rustic, natural feel. The temple represented the duality of man. Regal and proper in daylight , and chaotic and wild at night.

The guard led her to the altar of Dionysus, which was, in reality, just a large rock. Behind it stood a thin old man, who was severly lacking in clothing. He was muttering to himself as he poured liquid into a large bowl.

The guard coughed, attracting the man's attention.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" He looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw Gabrielle. "Who is your friend, Philo?"

"She wants to join the entertainment tonight."

"So that's what she told you, eh? Lied to you, like a window caught in winter." He shook his head. "How many times have I told you, Philo? Think with your top head."

"Um. This is the first time, sir?" Philo shrugged.

"Irrelevant. Leave us."

"Sir." Philo bowed before leaving.

The priest turned back to Gabrielle, looking at her in a manner that made her feel increasingly uncomfortable. She fought the urge to shift her weight though. She would stand strong under his scrutiny.

"I've been forewarned about your arrival, I have. It must be you. Yes. The muscle, the weapons. Philo didn't notice those. He's a bad guard really. His father was much better. Oh well."

Gabrielle merely shrugged. "It's bad etiquette to not have at least one guard that can be talked into letting you in."

"You, young warrior, do not show proper respect. That will haunt you. Yes, indeed. Apollo shall not be please." He shook his head.

"I thought you were Dionysus' priest." Gabrielle said.

"Here we serve both. 'tis a necessity. Too many things, not enough people. The Oracle is too popular, although she causes the misfortune of many."

"Like Oedipus?"

"You blame her for his acts? His own anger led him to kill his father."

"He would not have been there had the Oracle not foretold the prophecy."

"All prophecies are self-fulfilling."

As much as Gabrielle would have loved to continue debating with the half crazed priest, she knew Xena wouldn't appreciate it. "You make an interesting point. But, I am short of time. Have you seen Aphrodite?"

A warmth filled the temple, followed by a voice. "She shall be here shortly. I wished to talk to you alone."

Gabrielle turned and saw a magnificent, golden-haired man, who was emitting a warm light from his body. "Apollo?"

He nodded. "You are her champion, are you not? I must say that I am disappointed."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "That hurts."

"You dare mock a god? Aphrodite has made an interesting choice." His voice remained calm and orderly, almost to the point where it began to sound apathetic.

"Somebody has to mock you. How else will you keep your ego in check?"

"We are gods. There is nothing greater than us."

"See, this is exactly what I mean."

Apollo shook his head. "I have never met such an insufferable mortal."

Gabrielle smirked. "You should have met me a few years ago."

"Ain't that the truth?" Aphrodite said, materialising next to Apollo in a flash of light.

"Hey!" Gabrielle said with mock hurt.

Apollo turned to his half-sister. "Aphrodite." He nodded. "I am displeased with your choice. She has no respect."

"Cool it, bro. She's spent way too much time with Are, that's all."

Apollo sighed. "You mean he is ruining our reputation on top of everything else? Mortals are supposed to fear and respect us, not laugh in our faces."

"Apollo, you cannot demand respect. It is something that has to be earned through actions. Telling somebody that they disappoint you the first time you meet is not a good start." Gabrielle said calmly.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I am older than you can contemplate, mortal. You do not get to lecture me."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Aphrodite.

"I hate to be the one to break up, like, a major love fest, but can we get back to business? I've got a party to go to. So," Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "Where's your champion, Sunshine?"

"Champions." Apollo corrected her. "The winner of each event from the last games shall compete against your pet."

Gabrielle frowned. "You mean I'll be the only one competing in every event? "

Apollo turned to her. "My champions specialise in certain events. There's a possibility that the wrestlers cannot run, for example. Aphrodite could have chosen multiple women, but instead she chose you to be the sole representative of your sex. I don't know why. I'll be impressed if you are able to win a single event."

"I'm not here to impress you." Gabrielle said.

"Then why are you here?"

Gabrielle glared at Aphrodite as the goddess tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. "I'm here to help a friend."

"You do not speak the whole truth." Apollo stated.

"Few do."

"Only the mortals that are good in heart."

"And dull in mind." Gabrielle amended.

Apollo shook his head and turned to Aphrodite. "Can you not control your pet?"

"Hey, mister, Gabrielle is my friend, not my pet, and you shouldn't refer to her as such. Besides, nothing in the world could get her to stop speaking her mind." Aphrodite emphasised her point by poking Apollo in the chest, causing Gabrielle to grin.

"I'm done." Apollo said. "Mortal, one last thing: last week, a woman snuck in to the games. She was, naturally, discovered. Normally the punishment for such a horror is death. I may, however, spare her life if you can prove to me that women are worthy of the games. Think on that next time you go to open your mouth." With that, he vanished, taking the warmth and light with him.

"Pompous jerk." Gabrielle muttered.

"You said it, girl."

_A/N: I should really rename this story "Raeden writes fanfiction on trains, buses and planes then submits it to without editing it". That's kind of a mouthful though._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was dark when Gabrielle finally located the inn where Xena was staying. After saying goodbye to Aphrodite, she had made her way past the line of people who had not abandoned their mission to see the Oracle. She had visited three separate inns before she found the right one. It was times like these that Gabrielle cursed Xena's terrible communication skills. It was always "I'll meet you at an inn", never "let's meet at the Silver Keg". No, that would be far too conventional for Xena.

Though Gabrielle did her best not to make noise, Xena was still roused when she entered the room. It came from a life time of uneasy living - the slightest sound or hint of danger would wake her.

"Shh." Gabrielle said, instantly regretting waking her companion. "It is only me. Go back to sleep."

Xena yawned. "No, no. I'm alright." She replied, groggily wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "How was it?"

"Apollo is an arrogant pig." Gabrielle took off her sai and placed them on the table beside the bed.

Xena smirked. "Seems about right. Did ya meet the guy you're versing?"

"Guys." Gabrielle corrected. "Apollo's got me challenging each of his champions."

"Good. Nothing will bring him lower than you beating all of them."

Gabrielle raised the covers and slid into bed. She turned on her side so that she was facing Xena. "Xena, how am I supposed to do this? These men have trained for years at their specific discipline. I can't compete against that."

"Sure you can. Have a little faith in yourself." Xena grabbed one of Gabrielle's hands and stroked it lightly with her thumb.

"Faith's not going to make up for lack of training."

"What you lack in training, you make up for in experience. You've used these skills when your life was on the line, and they haven't let you down. I can't say the same for Apollo's champions."

Gabrielle smiled. "I hope you're right. I would love to knock Apollo down a peg or two."

"When's the first event?" Xena asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Discus. My best event. I mean, I've seen you throw the Chakram enough times. I've got this one in the bag."

Xena looked at her, concern evident in her eyes. "Are you mad that I never taught you how to use it?"

Gabrielle sighed and moved closer to Xena, resting her head on her shoulder. "It was a joke, Xena. It is a dangerous weapon - one that we both know I'm not ready for. I accept that. I learnt my lesson about patience when I was trying to learn to do your flip."

"I'm glad. I don't want to have to buy you new boots again."

Gabrielle laughed. "Hey, that was entirely your fault for destroying them in the first place!"

"Weren't you just saying you were being impatient?"

"Yes, but then you brought up the boots. They were my favourite pair, you know."

"I thought you preferred the steel tapped ones?"

"I was trying to be dramatic, Xena. Don't bring facts into this."

"Oh, I am sorry. Please, continue."

Gabrielle sighed contently. "It is late. I think I shall spare you tonight."

"Thank the Gods."

"No, this story requires a properly receptive audience. You'll hear it in the morning, after you're fully rested."

"I can't wait." Xena said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Gabrielle kissed her lightly. "Good night, Xena."

"Night, Gabrielle." Xena mumbled sleepily.

Gabrielle lay there, head on Xena's chest for a few moments before she broke the serenity. "Xena?"

"Mhm." came the reply.

"Thank you."

Xena kissed Gabrielle's forehead. "Welcome. Now go to sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

_A/N: You'd think after a month I would have written more. But alas, you would have thought wrong. If this was a normal book, this chapter wouldn't have made it past the editor, as it doesn't progress the plot at all. But this is the realm of fanfiction! Random chapters of fluff between our OTPs is why majority of us read/write this stuff. Sorry I'm not sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The afternoon sun beat down heavily upon Delphi, causing its inhabitants to sweat profusely. Though the altitude of the mountains offered them a respite that their low-lying brethren, such as Athens and Sparta, were not privy to, the heat was still not appreciated.

"I think Apollo is doing this on purpose." Gabrielle wiped droplets of sweat off of her brow. "My hands are so sweaty, the discus will probably slip out and hit somebody in the crowd."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He is a god, after all." Xena replied.

"Exqueeze me." Aphrodite appeared dramatically in a splash of gold sparkles. "We're not all manipulative."

Xena raised an eyebrow and Gabrielle stifled a laugh.

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "Apollo isn't, though. He believes in 'honour'."

"An honourable god." Gabrielle mused, placing one hand on her chin. "Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"

Aphrodite pouted. "You two are like, the most blasphemous mortals ever."

"But yet you continue to talk to us." Xena said.

"I think it is good for your ego." Gabrielle added.

"You're lucky you're cute, Gabby." Aphrodite said, causing Gabrielle to grin.

Xena put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "Hey now, that's my woman you're hitting on." she said, humour evident in her voice.

Aphrodite smiled. "She seems to be enjoying it."

"Ladies, please, there's plenty of me to go around." Gabrielle said.

"Oh, I don't think you could handle both of us at once." Xena said.

Gabrielle eyes widened at the implications and she gulped audibly. "Uh..." she said, clearly flustered. "When do you think I'll have to go out there?" she said, indicating to the stadium in front of them.

"You are too easy, Gabby."

"And you two are distracting."

"Want us to leave you alone?" Xena asked.

"Yes... wait, no... I don't know." Gabrielle sighed.

"Why are you nervous? Aren't you like, used to competitions?"

"Competitions of the mind, yes. Discus? No. I guess I've spent so much of my life identifying as a bard that being tested on my other assets makes me uncomfortable." Gabrielle shrugged.

"Well, why not just act like it's one of your performances?" Aphrodite asked.

Gabrielle placed a hand on her chin in contemplation. "You know, I might just try that."

One of the game official's chose that moment to address the party and inform Gabrielle that she would be summoned to the field in five minutes time.

Aphrodite embraced her first. "Knock 'em dead, kiddo."

Gabrielle assured her that she would before removing herself from the hug and subsequently being engulfed by Xena's warmth. "I believe in you. Now go show that son of a bacchae what women are capable of."

She was met by assorted jeers and booing as she made her way out into the stadium. Heat radiated off of the length of sand, causing a haze to distort the landscape. She took her place at the edge of the sand and began to stretch as she waited for her opponent.

"And now, the undefeated champion: Atticus of Thrace!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as a naked man of medium height entered the field. He was well built, possessing the physique of a well-trained athlete. He took his place beside Gabrielle.

"Well met." he said, flashing a smile in her direction and offered her his arm.

Gabrielle clasped it. "Same to you." She released his arm. "To be honest, you're nicer than I expected."

"Is it because of the whole misogynistic attitude of the games?" Atticus asked as he began to stretch.

"That certainly has coloured my view."

"Well, I for one am glad you're here."

"You don't think women should stay out of the games?"

"Of course not. I figure if women are allowed to participate, or even watch, they'll be able to witness my finesse in person, and subsequently fall head over heels in love with me." He smiled at her.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm sorry, you're not my type."

"Your words wound me. Am I not everybody's type?"

"I prefer people without a third leg."

"Ah." Atticus said. "Well, you're not my type either."

"Oh?" said Gabrielle.

"Yes. You're far too dressed."

Gabrielle was about to respond when she was interrupted by an official. "The challenger shall throw first."

She picked up the discus and moved it around, getting used to the weight. She had never thrown one before. It was much heavier than Xena's chakram, but she figured she could still throw it the same way.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the line. She closed her eyes and visualised all the times she had seen Xena throw her chakram, carving every minute detail, every flex of her muscles into her mind. She opened her eyes and mimicked the actions exactly, flicking her wrist as she released the discus. It sailed through the air before landing about a hamma away from her. The crowd erupted in laughter at her dismal effort.

Atticus stepped up to the line as she backed off. "Better luck next throw." he said as they crossed paths.

The crowd began to chant his name as he picked up the discus and took a few steps back from the line. He began to swing the discus diagonally. After three swings, he rotated his entire body as he stepped forward, releasing the discus when he was facing the line, then continuing his rotation. The discus flew through the air and landed at a distance at least twice that of Gabrielle's.

Atticus raised his hand to the crowd and took a bow before turning back to Gabrielle and nodding.

She bit her lip. Evidently the chakram and a discus had less in common than she had originally anticipated. Atticus had used his whole body in the throw, instead of solely relying on arm strength. That was probably the key. She copied his behaviour and stood a few steps back from the line. She then heaved the discus diagonally like she'd seen him do before rotating her body. Unfortunately she was not used to such an action, and thus released the discus too late. Instead of sailing forward, it flew more to the left and connected with a member of the crowd, much to her horror.

"Foul throw!" the official announced.

Atticus was trying hard not to laugh as he stepped up to throw again. His next throw landed even further away than his first.

It was time for Gabrielle's final throw. She steeled herself mentally. She could do this. She knew from her travels that her body was capable of remarkable things when push came to shove. She just needed the right motivation.

The storyteller in her erupted, whispering a scenario in her mind. She imagined that Xena was standing with her back turned at a distance half a hamma in front of Atticus' discus. A man was sneaking up behind her, and Xena hadn't noticed as she was preoccupied fighting somebody else. The only thing that could save her was the discus Gabrielle held in her hand. With that image in her mind, Gabrielle took a deep breath and threw the discus, imitating Atticus' style. It soared through the air and hit the figment of her imagination, landing roughly three quarters of a hamma in front of Atticus' furthest through.

The crowd was dead silent. They did not expect this woman to be able to make such a distance. It was unheard of. Women were weak and unskilled and should not be capable of such a feat. A susurrus began to emanate from the crowd, and cries of "witch", "demon" and "cheat" could be heard. The anger grew louder until it was a deafening roar.

Atticus raised his arm and the crowd immediately grew silent. He threw an apologetic look at Gabrielle before preparing for his turn.

The crowd started to chant his name, hoping that their champion would save them from the shame of having a female victor.

In one swift action, the discus was in the air. The crowd held their breath as it flew and erupted in cheers of joy as it landed well a few feet in front of Gabrielle's.

"Ah, curses." Atticus said. "Just short of my personal best."

Gabrielle nodded and walked over to him. "Congratulations." she said, offering him her hand.

He clasped it. "Many thanks. You threw well. It was a privilege to compete against you."

"Same to you."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind about the third leg?"

Gabrielle smiled and looked over to the entrance to the stadium where she saw Xena waiting for her. "Positive." she replied.

_A/N: A hamma is apparently around 18 m, or so Wikipedia taught me. As usual, this isn't edited, so there are bound to be some mistakes. _

_I thought I should probably point out that Gabrielle is my favourite character out of anything ever, and that I didn't make her lose in order to bash her character, just in case anybody thought that._


End file.
